Deceived
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Soul Society is a corrupt place. Changing it would be hard, if it could be done at all. A story for the romantically inclined.


* * *

Deceived

By

Judikickshiney

And

PND

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither authoress has any legal right to any of the characters or places mentioned in this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, Idiotic men, and of course, bars.

AN: Both Judi and I are very pleased to introduce all of you to our newest story, _Deceived_. It was a random brain-child that we are proud to say is coming along quite nicely. It's pretty long so far and still has quite a way to go and we don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Sadly we are both obsessed with this random piece, so don't expect much else out of us for a while. We lack inspiration for our other pieces! We're sorry!

So without further ado, we'd like to present to you _Deceived._

* * *

His eyes softened slightly as he caught sight of pretty hair and a black gi leaving the 11th division offices. How beautiful. Yumichika's mouth drooped a little as he turned away from the man walking away from him. He probably didn't even know he existed anyway.

Not like that at least... There was little point in the matter. He'd only been there to deliver paperwork.

He would just go back to the barracks like he was supposed to anyway. Captain had said he wanted the men to be prompt for some reason or another this morning and usually Yumichika would be the first there, but suddenly his stomach felt upset and his head was beginning to hurt and his throat was very sore. Of course, this was all imaginary and even if it weren't, he'd still have to participate in the drills just like everyone else.

He just hoped that Captain would find something more interesting than sparring with him or Ikkaku today. Maybe he could bribe Yachiru into making a mess. He'd rather deal with that than one Captain's morning bouts.

He wasn't really sure why he was feeling sick. He knew, but he wasn't sure why. He'd never had this reaction before. Yumichika usually didn't feel anything for the people around him. There were a few exceptions of course, but before a short time ago, Renji had never sparked any kind of reaction from him. Renji was Ikkaku's friend and through that extension, Yumichika's. That was it.

But the other night...when they had been drinking with their friends—Renji and Ikkaku were both drunk beyond reasoning and joking around about the most foolish things—Yumichika had been the most sober of the group and Renji had lifted his hand to gently tap Yumichika's nose with his finger and smiled.

"You're cute when you smile like that."

"Stop that, idiot," Hisagi had slapped Renji's hand away almost immediately and took a short swig from his sake bottle, avoiding everyone's eyes.

And that was it. Yumichika had been very flustered after that. He thought for a while it was only because he was angry Renji had said that to him, but still, a few days later that comment still made him feel sick, but he knew it wasn't due to any kind of illness. It was kind of a good sickness, if anything.

The mumbling of voices drew him out of his reminiscence and he set off for morning training with the captain and Ikkaku.

* * *

Shuuhei knew it was stupid of him to hope that someone as beautiful as Yumichika Ayasegawa would notice him.

But he still hoped.

And when Renji, his so called friend, drunkenly flirted with _his _love interest, he couldn't help but snap at him. Renji knew how he felt, was the only one who knew, so what the hell had he been thinking?!

Even worse than that was that Yumichika had started noticing the brute!

Shuuhei wasn't stupid. He saw the way the gorgeous man's eyes softened when he saw Renji. It was galling. It pissed Shuuhei off. Exponentially.

HE should have been getting those looks. He would appreciate them so much more than the red-haired shinigami ever would, considering Renji was still pining over his captain. At least, it seemed like he was. For all Shuuhei knew he had decided to move on.

To Yumichika.  
He suppressed a growl. Yumi shouldn't ever be second place. Especially not to an emotionless rock.

"You're love-sick. I can hear your jealous thoughts from here." Rangiku sat herself on his desk, scattering his papers.

He sighed. "What are you, a love guru?"

She laughed. "No, just someone who's been through it all before. I don't like to see my friends hurting." He had nothing to say to that. "So, who is it? It's the Prancing Peacock, right?"

"His name is Yumichika. You could use it, you know."

She snorted, "Right, 'cause I'm going to be nice to a guy who's prettier than me. I swear he turns all the straight men gay." She gave him a look, and he laughed. "Come on, I'm going drinking tonight and I need a male escort."

He shrugged and stood up, then followed her out.

* * *

Yumichika felt disgusting. Captain's surprise had been a day-long excursion to show the newer members the joy of hollow hunting. He was sweaty, dirty, and had received three long tears on one of his sleeves and a nick on his arm from when a new member—the blasted idiot—had let his prey get away from him.

A bath and a change of clothes would almost fix all of that, but for some reason he just felt worn down.

Ikkaku had mentioned going out tonight and Yumichika honestly wanted to turn him down, but then his mind wandered and he changed it. There wouldn't be any harm in hanging out with his friends.

Sometime later, Yumichika was scrubbed clean and looking as good as ever. He forwent his usual clothes for one of his kimono he wore when he felt like being comfortable and slipped on a pair of geta before meeting Ikkaku in the hall. They fell into companionable silence.

Ikkaku was smart enough to know when it was a good time to leave Yumichika to his thoughts and this was one of them. The pretty shinigami kept dragging his fingers through his hair and looking at every reflective surface they passed.

Who was he trying to impress?

In all of the years they'd known each other Ikkaku hadn't ever seen his friend get flustered like this over anyone....which also made him wonder...

"Oi, why are you so nervous?"

That made Yumichika stop. Dark violet eyes met brown and Ikkaku held the glare until Yumichika dropped it.

"I am not nervous, Ikkaku."

"Sure ya are, stupid. Can ya not even tell?"

"Maybe you are mistaking nervousness for perfection?"

"Hey, hey, don't be so smug. You've been out of it all day. First you're late for morning drills, then you let a hollow get too close to ya during training and—"

"That was not my fault, Ikkaku."

"—and got yourself wounded," Ikkaku continued. "And now, you're fidgeting all over the place. You look like an idiot girl who's worried about whether her clothes are gonna impress some boy. Ughn—"

"That was very rude, Ikkaku." Yumichika pulled his fist out of Ikkaku's gut and turned to head into the bar down the street.

"Well, damn," Ikkaku muttered, rubbing his stomach and followed Yumichika into the bar. What did he have to be so pissed about?

Yumichika was already seated at their booth, but on the opposite side than usual. Ikkaku grinned; Yumichika always did things like that when he was upset. He sat himself down across from the pretty man and ordered himself a drink.

A few minutes later Renji wandered in and Ikkaku waved him over to the table.

"Sorry, but Yumichika's going to sit in your spot today," Ikkaku smirked. "I think he's mad at me."

"What did you do this time?" Renji asked, sliding in next to Yumichika.

"Nothing," Ikkaku chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, sweet hell." Matsumoto cursed under her breath. "Let's go to a different bar."

Hisagi glanced at the amply endowed lieutenant and followed her eyes to the door that had just swung open.

Ikkaku walked in followed by a rather worn out looking Yumichika. Not that anyone else would have been able to tell. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he realized that Yumichika and Ikkaku had been fighting.

The door opened again to admit a grinning, red-haired, Renji.

"Shit. Do they all converge on purpose?" Rangiku wondered, swigging her latest glass of sake. "We aren't going to be able to leave now, are we? You're going to want to sit and stare as your lover-boy ogles your friend, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"You curse more when you're drunk."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I try to make things blatantly clear so that people like you can understand them."

Shuuhei sighed. She was right. He didn't want to leave. Especially not with Renji sitting on the same bench (invading precious personal space) as Yumi. This was not ok with him.

He glared at the red-headed man.

...He normally wouldn't have done that. Maybe he had had too much to drink.

"This is pathetic." He groaned. "I'm pathetic."

"No, you were cool, and then you started feeling sorry for yourself. Now you're no fun." His drinking partner grumbled.

"You're pathetic too. You're sitting with me, listening to me. Pathetic by default."

She giggled. He smirked.

...Maybe he should try to go straight. It would be a lot easier than pining over a man who didn't want him.

Rangiku pulled on his arm. "If we're going to stay in this bar, might as well sit with the losers."

He let her pull him off the stool and over to Ikkaku's usual table.

"Hello Madarame, Ayasegawa, Abarai." He said.

Matsumoto proceeded to squeeze Ikkaku in a bear hug, smashing her breasts into his face. He actually flailed. Yumichika sniffed as an attempt to restrain his laughter, Renji shoved his arm out to ward her away from himself.

"We're sitting with you." She said, and, without concern for Renji's bodily safety, shoved herself in between Yumi and Renji.

Shuuhei hid a smile and sat next to Ikkaku.

"Always the center of attention," Yumichika smiled at Matsumoto and her antics.

"She really knows how to get into the center of things," Renji joked, scooting over to allow her a little more room.

Ikkaku waved the waitress down for another round and grinned at the others at the table. "Life is hell. How is everybody?"

Nobody really needed to answer the question. It was just a conversation starter. Renji looked at Ikkaku and chuckled. "Well, I invited Kira, but you know that kid. We'll see if he shows." Why did it seem like Hisagi was shooting him dirty looks? He took a drink and slouched down in his seat.

"Abarai, slouching is not very attractive," Yumichika sent him a pointed look over Matsumoto.

"Like I care," Renji shot back, but did end up sitting up a bit straighter after Yumichika gave him a look. "Difficult," he muttered, taking another sip and looked at Hisagi. "So who jostled your nerves today?"

Oh Sweet Yamamoto's Beard, someone show up before Hisagi can answer that! Matsumoto pleaded, then, doubting any divine deity would answer, boldly interrupted what would have been a rather odd amount of sputtering or blinking.

"He's always this crabby when I force him out drinking." She looked conspiratorially at Renji, "He likes to think he's the adult in this relationship."

Shuuhei rolled his eyes. "I am the adult in this relationship."

"The only relationship between the two of you is platonic. It's a waste of a good lay." Ikkaku snorted.

Rangiku smiled widely at him. "I'm glad I'm appreciated."

"I don't think he's appreciating you, Matsumoto." Renji snickered. He got an elbow in the gut as retaliation.

She was quite pleased that she had successfully turned the attention away from Hisagi.

"So," she said, turning to Yumichika, "Yumi, where did you get that gorgeous outfit? I love the colors."

Hisagi looked at Yumichika and nodded, "It looks great on you." And then he turned back to talk to Ikkaku, a barely there flush staining his cheeks.

Ikkaku glanced at Rangiku.

They shared a look.

He knew.

"Thank you," Yumichika smiled, "I got it at this little shop out in the sixteenth district."

Renji let Yumichika guide Matsumoto into conversation and quietly studied the other two men at the table, apparent boredom on his face. What was going on with Hisagi today?

Ikkaku listened as Hisagi talked to him, laughing and answering at the appropriate times, but his mind was divided. What was Matsumoto trying to do? It was dangerous to get into Yumichika's personal business like that and he didn't like people messing with his friends. He wasn't quite sure what she was getting into, but judging from the way everyone was acting, something was going to happen this evening.

He reached out to pour himself a cup of sake, then poured one for everyone else as an afterthought. No harm in trying to lighten the atmosphere and maybe he could learn some new information, too.

"How's the ninth running? I know you're not getting much work done with _that_ skirting to your office all of the time," he jerked his head at Matsumoto and winked at her.

He had a feeling that she wasn't on his side and definitely not on Yumichika's. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to intervene in this. However, he did think that Hisagi should be a damn man and take care of his own problems. Matsumoto had no right to interfere.

"Ninth is running pretty smoothly lately. The third and fourth seats have been stealing most of my paperwork." He grinned. "They think I want to do it, so Matsumoto isn't too much of a problem, usually." He rolled his eyes. "How's the Eleventh?"

Matsumoto leaped out of her seat, "Shit! Damn! Shit! Gah!" A jar of sake had fallen over and spilled its contents directly onto her lap.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow, "Get a little too excited about that next drink?"

"Oh, piss off, Shuuhei. Good thing I don't want to mess up my hair, or I'd kick your ass six ways to Sunday."

"Sounds like fun, but I can think of other even better ways to mess yer hair up." Gin leaned in from behind her and put his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. She flushed.

"Hello Gin. I didn't know you would be here tonight."

"I wanted to see you. Followed your reiatsu trail."

Hisagi coughed. "I take it you'll be taking off, then, Matsumoto?"

"She will be." Gin stated confidently, the only man who wouldn't get an elbow in the gut for presuming.

"I'll see you around, Hisagi." She was concerned about leaving him alone there. He rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here."

She grinned and left with Gin.

Shuuhei turned back to Ikkaku, "So, how is Eleventh? And how's Sixth? Getting on there alright, Renji?"

"Good as ever," Ikkaku huffed. "Things never change around the place."

"Well, Kuchiki's been a real bitch lately." Renji snorted, moving himself back into the space Matsumoto had just vacated. "He keeps giving me those uppity looks and not talking to me."

"So, nothing out of the usual," Yumichika smirked at the redhead. "Renji, I hear you get to go on another mission to the living world again. Congratulations."

"Yeah, the captain's way of making sure I don't get in the way for a couple of days," Renji snickered. "I think he's planning on having some kind of company over or something."

"What kind of company?" Ikkaku nudged Hisagi in the waist.

"You're disgusting, Ikkaku," Yumichika sniffed and looked at Renji carefully. "It's not always about sex, right boys?"

" Uhhh," Renji's cheeks flushed a bit darker and he forced out a laugh "Course not."

* * *

Byakuya was enjoying a highly relaxing cup of tea with Ukitake. He was passively sipping his cup and thinking about how lovely it would be to have his Lieutenant gone. A break from constant interruptions and inconvenient outbursts. Thank gods for Ukitake.  
He was lucky to have him.  
"More tea?" Ukitake asked, looking up at Byakuya.

"Yes, thank you." Byakuya nodded slowly and held out his cup. A moment later it was weighted with freshly brewed tea and the ceramic warmed his hand. "I'm sending Abarai out on an excursion to the living world this weekend," he said conversationally.

"Oh, why is that?" Ukitake's brown eye's twinkled. "Trying to get rid of the boy?"

"Yes." Byakuya could tell the older man was startled by the answer. "I wanted some time alone."

"You spend all of your time alone, Byakuya."

"I was hoping that you might..." Byakuya trailed off, an unusual blush coloring his cheeks. It was adorable, Ukitake couldn't help but notice. Byakuya cleared his throat. "...that you might join me."  
Ukitake was startled for a minute, then a grin stretched across his face. "I think I'd like that. I'll have to figure out how to lose my third seats. We could have a relaxing week."  
Both shared the same thought:_ Relaxing would be the opposite of what they would be doing._

Ukitake sighed contentedly and glanced at Byakuya. How long had in been since they'd last been together? Quite a few years he supposed. It was nigh time they were in each other's company again.

"Byakuya, you really should hang out with people your own age."

"Ukitake," Byakuya's mouth tightened. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, dear boy," Ukitake smoothed down the younger man's hair affectionately.

"I don't like people my own age." Byakuya grumbled petulantly, leaning into Ukitake's hand. "They bore me."  
Ukitake smiled sadly. He knew the reason Byakuya couldn't relate to people in his age group was because of how he was raised. Mature before his time. But he would hate to see the younger man with someone else.  
Who said he couldn't be selfish every once in awhile?

Ukitake would admit he found the younger man endearing. He always had, even when he was a young child, but something about Byakuya in the last few years had made him more protective. He didn't like seeing him hurting or confused, but...

"Byakuya, do you think you could ever be happy?" Ukitake didn't like asking that question or breaking their quiet, but he needed to know.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya looked at him, puzzled. "Why would you think that I wasn't? I'm happy." Then he thought about it, and came to the conclusion that no, he wasn't really all that happy. "At least, I'm happy when I'm with you."

"That's not enough, Byakuya," Ukitake's voice was surprisingly hard. "You shouldn't be happy just for me." Byakuya was silent in response and Jyuushirou sighed, leaning his forehead again the boy's shoulder. "Please find some reason to be happy. I can't do this forever."

"What are you talking about? You can't do what forever?!" Byakuya pushed Ukitake back to see his face. "Are you implying that your...health is getting worse? Or am I a burden to you. I'll leave, if you think that, or if I am...or if I am making any of your conditions worse."  
Ukitake shouldn't have said that. Byakuya was very good at hiding emotion, unless you looked into his eyes.  
Right now confusion and worry and hurt were prominent in his dark, beautiful eyes.

"It's nothing you've done, Byakuya," Ukitake couldn't turn his eyes away from him. "I feel like I'm wasting your life. I don't want you to only want me. You know I care for you, but I want you to care, too. For everything. I can't let you live like this. It's not like you."

"It isn't wasting my life. I've chosen what I want. This was my decision. Don't feel guilty for something you can't change."

"Byakuya," Ukitake breathed and his eyes softened slightly. "You sound like a teenager who just got their first tattoo," he kissed the younger man's neck. "And I still feel guilty, but as long as you keep telling me you're happy, I'll overlook it for a little while."

"You make me sound like that. I think you like it." Byakuya hummed as Ukitake's lips pressed against his collarbone. "You make yourself sound like my grandfather." After a few seconds he said, "I hate that you feel guilty, it makes me feel guilty too." He tilted his head for better access.

"Grandfather? That makes me feel so old," Ukitake smirked into his neck. "How about your perverted old father instead?" He chuckled and pulled away to take a sip of his now-cold tea. "I won't be guilty any more if you don't want me to."

Byakuya snorted elegantly. "Just because I don't want you to...is it really that easy?" He leaned against the other man. "You can't be my father. I hated him. How about an uncle?"

"I didn't like any of your uncles," Ukitake wrinkled his nose. "One of them tried to make me marry their daughter once." He rubbed Byakuya's back and chuckled. "I don't like to think on a lot of things, surprisingly enough. The simplest of things are always the best. So, if my way of getting rid of guilt works, please don't question it."

"I won't." He sighed. "We should probably leave the tearoom. The tea is cold, and we aren't drinking it." He smiled. It grew a tiny bit. "I know what you are. You're my patron, like in Rome. When an older man would take a younger man to...'teach' him in ways of the world. Then, at least, we aren't related."

"Thank goodness for that," Ukitake smiled, and stood up. "This idea of being a patron doesn't sound so bad. Would you like me to teach you anything?"

"There are a few things that I would like you to show me..." Byakuya smirked.

"Honestly," Ukitake sighed. "Can we at least go to your place? You know how my subordinates are..."

"Thank gods for my place." Byakuya said in monotone. "Your subordinates ruin the mood. You should get new ones."

"They're very loyal..." Jyuushirou smirked. "Maybe I'll just lock them in a closet together and let them sort out their issues. Yamamoto did that to Shunsui and I once when we were young...it was quite...educational."

"...should I be jealous or frightened?"

"Don't worry, I would never do something like that to you!" Ukitake grinned sheepishly. "Unless you wanted me too."

Byakuya's lips twitched and he chuckled. "It could be interesting, but I much prefer the bedroom." He took Ukitake's hand. "My place? Or are you tired, old man?"

"I'm sure I can muster up the energy to flash step to your place," Ukitake sighed. "I'm not that old."

"Oh the horror. One day you'll end up looking like the Sou-Taicho." Byakuya pulled him into a flashstep and headed to his mansion.

"I will never have such an ugly beard," Ukitake huddled next to the younger man as they traveled quickly across the seireitei. Byakuya had one of the most fantastic flash steps he had ever seen and was very proud of the younger man's diligence in learning it.

Byakuya nodded, "But you don't contest that you'll one day grow bald and stooped over." He liked how Ukitake held on to him, it was comfortable.

"Funny how only when you're mocking me do you get a sense of humor," Ukitake pouted and dragged his fingers through Byakuya's hair.

Byakuya chuckled and stopped moving. He leaned his head against Ukitake's shoulder. "One of the reasons you love me. You can't get enough of my hidden wit."

"Byakuya," Ukitake chuckled. "Let's just get to your place. Hidden wit, ha."

He laughed and continued on. "Why do you love me, Jyuu? If not for my wit then...?"

"It's your body," Ukitake said as seriously as he could, but couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I like who you are as a whole."

He smiled in response. And stopped his flash steps. "We're here."

* * *

Hisagi was drunk. He knew he was drunk, which was good because then he would be able to make sure he didn't do anything particularly stupid. Like kiss Yumichika.

Who kept giving Renji these looks.

It was annoying.

And it kept getting more and more irritating the more he drank.  
"I've got to go." He blurted, staggering to his feet.  
"Why? It was nice having you here." Yumichika said, ever polite. But Hisagi was already gone. Yumichika frowned.

Ikkaku grunted at Hisagi's actions and Renji shot to his feet. "I--uh---I'll be back, okay?"  
"Sure," Yumichika still looked slightly affronted by Hisagi's sudden departure.  
Renji shot out the door after Hisagi and caught sight of him walking down the street. He jogged to catch up with his friend. "Hisagi, what's up with being so rude to Ayasegawa? I thought you liked him."  
Hisagi didn't turn to look at Renji. If he looked at Renji he would hit him, and he really, really didn't want to start something in the middle of the street.

"I do." He said quietly. "And apparently you do too." He felt Renji freeze beside him. He heard him make a sort of stuttering choking noise. He didn't feel bad at all. He kept walking.  
Renji had no idea what to say to that. His chest felt tight and panic seized his heart for moment. It was a lie. He did not like Yumichika. Yumichika was Hisagi's. Yumichika was Hisagi's. If that was true, then why did he feel like he was lying?

"Hisagi, please stop. You go back, I'll leave, okay?" Renji sighed, not at all feeling good about this decision. "Is this why you've been such a dick lately? Damn it, just tell him all ready."

Shuuhei stopped and laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "He's fuckin infatuated with you, you asshole. He doesn't want me!" He breathed in deep. "No, Renji, I'm not going back there. You can say I was throwing up in the ally if you want, but I'm not going back. You are." He sighed. "If you don't make him happy, I swear I'll kick your ass." He started walking again. "I'm sorry."  
"Shuuhei!" Renji stared after his friend. He was confused and didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. "It shouldn't be settled like this."

"Fuck you Renji! What the hell did you want to happen!? Did you expect anything else? I'm not going to tell him what I want when I know he doesn't feel anything towards me. I'm not going to do something that will lose his friendship. I don't want to do anything that'll lose yours." He ran a hand through his hair. "Just...just leave me alone for a bit. I'll be better company when I figure out how to deal with this."  
"Have you ever stopped to think that I might feel the same way, Idiot? I don't want to ruin any of my friendships because of some stupid whim! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a freakin' jump on the competition." Renji frowned at his sempai. "I am not gonna leave you alone until you agree to fuckin' try again. So what if I like Yumichika? You like him more. You deserve him more. I am not going to be an asshole about this. You are going to get him."

Hisagi started laughing. And then he couldn't stop. He bent over at the waist and continued to laugh until his sides hurt. "Renji," he gasped, "We are such idiots." He smiled at the other man and snorted. "And you think I deserve him more."  
Renji was startled by this, but he slowly smiled. "You're fuckin' drunk, dumbass."

"You must be too, to try to talk me into competing with you. You know I'll win." Shuuhei liked this. He liked his friendship with Renji far more than his stupid, rather hopeless crush. He breathed one last laugh, and then said, "If I'm as drunk as you think I am, you better walk me back to my division. I might get lost." He gave Renji a wink and continued, "Or you might want to go back to the bar. I might have to toss my lunch in an ally somewhere. I don't think you want to see that."  
"I'm kind of confused, Shuuhei." Renji rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well, I guess the only one broken-hearted is Ayasegawa then? Not even that, he's too easily distracted. I still don't like this completely though...because, really, I don't know what to think." Renji chuckled to himself. "I need a drink. Come get a drink with me, Shuu."  
"Can we go to a different bar?" Shuuhei grumbled, but made to walk with Renji wherever Renji saw fit. "...I'm confused too. I don't like being confused." He bumped shoulders with his friend and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem," Renji snickered and gazed up at the sky. "I don't think we've ever done this before. Fighting over the same person, ya know? It's kind of different, huh?"

"I don't like it. I'd rather not ever do it again." Hisagi followed his gaze. "...you were right. I've been being a total ass. I'm sorry, if I haven't said it yet." He kicked at a stone.  
"Don't be," Renji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's weird to hear you say that. You can't apologize for something you feel 'cause it's not true. Let's just leave it at that." Renji paused and turned his head to look down the street behind him. "Oi, Izuru, come here!"

* * *

"I don't think he's coming back," Yumichika murmured and stood up. "I'm done for the night. It's too boring here."

Ikkaku lifted his eyes to the pretty man and gave a low sigh. "I'm sure he just got distracted."

"What are you talking about, Ikkaku?" Yumichika turned his head to look at his friend. "I am not the least bit concer---" Yumichika bumped into a body and stumbled forward into a firm grip. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem. Are you okay?" The honey smooth voice made Yumichika freeze. He jerked backwards and bowed slightly.

"My apologies, Captain Aizen. I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Aizen touched his elbow and leaned forward a little. Yumichika shuddered at the warm breath in his ear. Aizen smiled softly, "Why don't you come to my division tonight? Then we can find out what's gotten you so distracted." The captain let go of his arm and didn't look back as he walked to a table and sat down.

Yumichika stared after him, speechless. Why had the captain done that? And Aizen of all of them?

Ikkaku frowned a little, unsure of what Aizen had said to Yumichika, but the look on his friend's face wasn't very calming.

Yumichika's mind was churning. He couldn't go to the 5th division...not like that.

But a captain had asked him...did he even have the choice to turn him down?

Something told him he didn't. He'd have to go...

* * *

End.

Chapter 1


End file.
